


Better than me

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 祝賀2019/5/29 東尼史塔克生日快樂！前篇為Second Chance後篇為愛你三千次





	Better than me

 

東尼一直在想之前陰錯陽差穿越的經歷，關於另外一個宇宙、沒有他卻獨留彼得的世界，自己究竟能做些什麼幫助對方呢？的確，這個世界的他在得到那個世界的彼得提醒後，成功做出時空穿越的機器，就像每一個可能存在的平行宇宙的他會做的事那樣，而且這次他們成功的讓驚奇隊長，哇，就是那個很酷炫頭髮跟全身會發光的女人帶著手套藉由車內的量子通道跳回過去歸還寶石，這讓他們接下來的大戰有些辛苦沒錯，但最後還是大獲全勝，就像每部完美的英雄電影那樣。

 

雖然，還是出了點小差錯，例如在卡蘿飛進去以後，下一秒就被摧毀的通道讓她困了兩個禮拜，東尼發誓解決期間他要被尼克福瑞那個討厭鬼唸到耳朵要長繭，但最終還是成功讓卡蘿跳回來了，不知道卡蘿中途還去哪些景點「探訪」，但東尼發誓自從她回來以後，似乎跟尼克福瑞更加來電，但他一點都不想過問，因為他對獨眼龍跟發光女的友情可能轉成戀愛的過程一點興趣也沒有，要說他自私嗎？或許是，但他有更在意的問題，就是這個皆大歡喜的過程，並非真的「皆」大歡喜。

 

例如另外一個宇宙的彼得。

 

那個孩子看起來非常難過，東尼必須承認如果沒有彼得的幫忙，也許這個世界的小子也會被迫經歷同樣的事情，雖然東尼認為另外一個世界的自己這麼做完全符合邏輯跟經濟效益，自己衝上去彈指消滅這個宇宙存在的唯一威脅？是很值得的。

 

總之，自己這個世界獲得拯救了，東尼也想要讓另外一個世界的彼得獲得拯救，或者說，重新開始的機會？

 

當再次成功跳躍到平行宇宙的時候，東尼覺得自己真的是太聰明了，雖然稱讚自己可能是老毛病了、一下子改不過來，但能夠親身實踐自由跳躍平行宇宙、及發明一個可以暫時穩定身體組成原子的攜帶型腕錶？他可以再厲害一點。

 

「嗨，小子。」東尼在一個滿是儀器的實驗室發現小子，對方比他想像中長得快，又或者他跳躍過來的時間點選的還是不夠精準，這應該已經過了十年了吧？對方記不記得自己，東尼都抱持著疑慮。

 

「史塔克先生？！」當然，愣在原地足足有十秒的彼得確定不是自己創造出來的全息幻影後，衝上來給他的略微令人窒息式的深陷擁抱讓東尼立刻打消了可笑的揣測。

 

「我的天啊，小子，你整個人到底在忙些什麼？你看起來簡直就像、就像……」好不容易掙脫擁抱的東尼打量起四周，這整間辦公室的感覺給他有種非常熟悉的親切感，就像是回到自己家一樣。

 

「就像您一樣，沒錯。」接續東尼未竟話語的彼得推了推眼鏡、大方承認，十年前他遇到可能再也不會重逢的史塔克先生2.0以後，讓他一直思考那些電影演爛、甚至他們自己實際操作的時空理論，接著彼得忍不住想著如果可以解決悖論問題，如果他成功改變 **現在** ，那就不會有因為失去東尼而想辦法改良時間機器的他，自然也不會有跳躍到過去阻止東尼死亡這段過程，這個悖論無法解決的話，只會創造更多平行宇宙，彼得努力了很久，現在就只差一步，然而一步之遙的距離，比他想像得還要遠多了。

 

「我常常在想要跟您一樣，但事實證明我沒有先生您來得聰明，甚至可能一半都不到，不然怎麼可能要花這麼久都沒辦法解決悖論這件事？」彼得看起來很沮喪，他甚至對自己需要對另外一個不需要陪他煩惱的史塔克先生訴苦感到生氣，為什麼自己要一直這樣麻煩先生？

 

「你別說傻話了，孩子，很多人鑽研一輩子的時空理論，可能都沒辦法參透，或者其實我跟你也沒有弄懂過，你瞧，就像另外一個宇宙，好吧我是說你的宇宙的我還有班納曾經提過時空不是像電影那樣運作的吧啦吧啦，但誰知道呢？這根本沒有正確的答案，天，我討厭身為一個科學家卻得像哲學家一樣發言，但這是事實，既然有平行宇宙的存在，也可能時空有不同運作的方式。」東尼拉著彼得坐下來，他絕對沒有想過要讓小子踏上這條路，他甚至希望對方能夠忘記自己繼續向前，但曾把小子的合照放在家裡看了五年的他好像沒資格講這句話，總之現在這個世界的彼得想要改變過去，就像他自己想過的那樣，只是在他的世界因為卡蘿的成功讓他沒機會繼續深思這個問題，但這個宇宙的彼得似乎很需要這個提問的解答。

 

「您的意思是……？」彼得雖然知道這不太應該，但他還是忍不住握緊史塔克先生的手，在先生面前，他似乎從來沒變過，依舊是那個被發現自製戰衣就會方寸大亂的小屁孩。

 

重點是，他很想史塔克先生，想到都快要瘋掉了！甚至還偷偷做了一個史塔克先生的全息投影，他是有想過把先生做成像星期五或是凱倫那般的存在，但是那樣太痛苦了，而且他沒那麼大膽天天使喚先生，會遭報應的。

 

「當有悖論存在時，自然在改變過去的時候只會產生新的宇宙，而不會影響到原本的現在，但如果我們能凍結現在這個時間點，例如發明個悖論鎖之類的，一旦現在這個時間點被凍結，你跳回過去某個關鍵時刻解決這個問題，新的時間線嵌入、並自我校正以後，自然會有辦法跟你原本凍結的這個時間點銜接、固化，屆時你再回來時，認知的一切現實可能會逐漸改變或消失，到那時你可能會逐漸忘記有我們這段對話、我們的相遇，甚至你會忘記你跟1.0的我分離的這段記憶，轉而由新的記憶取代，噢，天啊，我怎麼之前都沒想到過有這種可能性？」東尼講到後面時激動的拍了拍大腿站起身來，是的，凍結當下的時間回到過去就能解決那些被他們曾經吐曹過的電影所需要克服或被人質疑的最大障礙了不是嗎？悖論，是的，去他的悖論！

 

現在只要解決悖論鎖該怎麼發明出來的問題就好。

 

東尼沒想過他會在那個宇宙待了超過一個星期的時間，當然一部分的自己想測試新發明的量子穩定腕錶成效如何，另外一方面就是他太想參與新的發明了，悖論鎖耶！這麼好玩的事情不揪上提議的自己怎麼行？

 

雖然最後他還是因為各種原因所以被迫跳回自己原本的世界，但在離開以前他已經盡可能把自己所有的點子跟可能會遇到的麻煩錄到小子保存良好的鋼鐵頭盔裡面，只希望彼得的研究能夠成功，而他知道一定會的，因為小子是他一手調教出來的。

 

當彼得回到家發現史塔克先生2.0已經不在的時候，說不失落是騙人的，他本來想過也許就能夠這樣繼續相處下去，雖然對另外一個宇宙的自己有點不公平，畢竟彼得帕克2.0如果失去了他的先生，應該會跟自己一樣難過。

 

彼得嘆了一口氣，將多買的甜甜圈和起司漢堡隨意扔到桌上，他頹然坐到沙發內，伸手將一旁的鋼鐵頭盔抱入懷裡，每當他覺得思念犯疼的時候都會這麼做，彷彿這樣就能減輕一些痛苦。

 

就在此時，頭盔亮了起來，播放了一段彼得從未見過的影片，是史塔克先生2.0錄給他的，彼得立刻直挺挺的坐了起來，就像條隨時聽候主人發號施令的忠犬般專注。

 

「彼得，我的腕錶出現了故障，雖然我很想留下來，但是時間可能真的不夠了，我這幾天睡眠的時間越來越長，想必你也發現問題所在了。我留下了編號2-1到2-23的影片，有關於我目前想到你可能會遇到的問題、如何解決，或是有什麼可以嘗試的方案，其實這之前就偷偷在錄了，你懂的，只是都趁你不在的時候做的，不然怎麼可能在十分鐘以內做完這些。」東尼似乎覺得自己講太多廢話了，到此打住的時候習慣性的用手碰了一下嘴巴，彼得忍不住揚起嘴角，不論哪個宇宙的史塔克先生，這些小動作可謂從來沒有變過。

 

東尼揮了揮手示意這一切都沒什麼以後，繼續說下去：「總之，我一向不怎麼喜歡跟人分享我的想法，畢竟結果一向是最重要的，而我很習慣自己一個人找出答案，但很顯然我沒辦法繼續參與你的計畫，因為如果你要掛上悖論鎖，勢必就要切斷來自平行宇宙的影響，否則很有可能命定理論又會來參一腳，就像是你最不想要邀請的傢伙還是來參加你的派對那樣。所以我回去會摧毀跨越平行宇宙的機器，你應該不會再見到我了，但往好處想，你有機會見到你最想見的人，所以不要掉淚，好嗎？」

 

彼得深深覺得史塔克先生擁有預言的能力，也許真的是先知吧？他的確已經鼻頭泛酸了，為了那句「不會再見到我」感到疼痛，萬一他無法辦到呢？無法挽回他所失去的，也失去跟另外一個可能性相見的機會？

 

「你一定做得到，好嗎？」史塔克先生的錄影蹲到他的眼前，似乎就像是知道他會哭得像個迷路的孩子般無助，語氣是那樣溫柔：「你一直說想像我一樣，但那是不可能的，因為你已經比我好了，彼得，你一直都是我的驕傲，我愛你，連同你失去的那份一起愛著你，直到你取回你應得的一切。」

 

最後先生的嘴唇貼在屏幕上發出啾的一聲，彼得彷彿感覺得到對方的熱息噴在自己前額那般真實，淚水就像壞掉的水龍頭一樣湧流而出，彼得一邊抱緊珍貴的鋼鐵頭盔一邊嚎啕大哭，他想、不，他相信直到有天，他能重新抱緊自己世界的先生，再一次跟對方說對不起、我愛你。

 

憑藉著先生留下的這份勇氣，彼得再次振作起來投身於研究中，在他所謂的那天終於到來之時，他錄了一段影片給自己，開頭便是：「親愛的彼得，好吧，這樣說有點奇怪，但我是未來的你，或者說曾經是失去史塔克先生的你，我研究了很久，在各方的幫助下，終於找到可以回到過去、在不創造新的平行宇宙的前提下成功改變目前處境的方法，當然我無法確定這一切是否能成功，也無法確信即使真的成功後，史塔克先生會不會還是跟別的人在一起，但這些都無所謂，只要他活著就好，這就是我這趟旅程的目的……」

 

影片說了多久，彼得並沒有計時，他只知道當一切就緒之時，自己在穿上那套白色量子衣物時，心中感到前所未有的踏實，他應該要感到恐懼，但他卻發現指尖的顫抖來自於對現狀改變的期待。

 

你可以的，彼得套上頭盔時這般喃喃自語，把他帶回來。

 

閉上眼睛再睜開，時間返回那場大戰，在地球上的最後一道防線，面對那把向薩諾斯直劈而來的斧頭，彼得像練習了千萬次那樣精準射出蛛線綁住斧頭，糾正為了私心而偏離的軌道，直到利刃無情的深深沒入紫膚魔王的腦額時，他憋了老久的那口氣才終於吐出來。

 

但這樣還不夠，彼得知道自己還得去另外一個地方，去見那個人，雖然有點像偷跑，但他必須要把這份埋在心裡太久的思念跟仰慕一吐為快；他不需要解釋自己是誰，他甚至不需要替自己做足勇氣，單單只是看到那身紅色流線型的戰甲映入眼簾時，身體就自己動了起來，衝上前去給對方一個擁抱和一句簡單的話。

 

彼得不知道自己所作所為是否真的成功改變了過去，那個研究很久的悖論鎖是否真的有效？又或者自己只是在做白工？但感覺到一臉莫名的史塔克先生僵直在自己懷中時，彼得就將那些無謂的擔憂全部拋諸腦後。

 

就那幾秒的時間，彼得甚至妄想著時間能停止就好了。

 

然而沒有，當他眼睛閉上、再睜開的時候，沒有大戰、沒有荒蕪的泰坦星，更沒有那襲作夢也能勾勒出線條的赤紅戰衣，只有自己出發前盯爛的天花板，還是他出發前的老樣子。

 

躺在地上的彼得不敢動彈，怕自己起身就要面對失敗的殘酷，到那時肯定又要沒用的哭出來吧？直到他聽到一聲熟悉的呼喊。

 

「小子？你沒事躺在地上幹麻？」

 

好極了，感到眼前迅速一片模糊的彼得只想著，自己果然還是哭出來了。

 

 

完

 

 

後記：

 

今天是東尼史塔克的生日，我終於頭一次趕上祝賀死線了。

這篇主要是把之前的[Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643411)跟[愛你三千次](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974704)連結起來，這麼說好了，[Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643411)是這篇的前導，2.0的東尼與1.0的小蟲相遇；而之後2.0東尼的世界成功被拯救回來，換2.0的東尼去幫1.0的小蟲回到「過去」，至於成功之後會發生什麼事，那就是[愛你三千次](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974704)的劇情了。

其實原本想寫2.0東尼回去發生了什麼，但是想想1.0的小蟲一直沒有給他完整的交代，又為了銜接[愛你三千次](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974704)，於是結尾就改成以1.0小蟲視角落幕了。

重申，悖論鎖這設定真是太棒了，變形金剛的編劇真是天才。

 

總之，我就是不擇手段想讓1.0跟2.0的蟲鐵都Happy ever after。

祝Tony Stark生日快樂，大家我們下次有機會再見！ 

 

舞飛音


End file.
